


On the Move

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [417]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Post-Series, Safety Issues, Swearing, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "If they sent the men I think they did, we are all in danger.  These are trained assassins."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 October 2016  
> Word Count: 752  
> Prompt: stay  
> Summary: "If they sent the men I think they did, we are all in danger. These are trained assassins."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately a month after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Unfinished Business  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, I'm seriously starting to dig this particular sub-arc of the project. Part of me wishes I could combine it with the "Alliances" sub-arc, but the timelines are so disparate right now, that it's difficult. Perhaps that's something to consider down the line, after this project is finished. And for the record, this was supposed to focus on Sr. Greta and Simone, but I shifted it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

When Ann returns to the campsite another two days later, she finds Greta pacing frantically and muttering in German. That puts Ann on high alert, eyes darting about, searching for anything out of the ordinary. She doesn't even take off the backpack before she moves to stand directly in Greta's path.

" _Gott im Himmel!_ " Greta lifts a hand to her throat, swallowing several times before speaking again. "Why did you do that?"

"Where's Amani?" Ann asks, ignoring her question. Her eyes still search the woods around them furtively.

"He left to check the traps thirty minutes ago. Why?"

"Why were you pacing? Has something happened?" She stares at Greta. "The soldiers haven't been back, have they?" She hates being ill-prepared like this.

"No, they haven't been back," Greta replies, meeting that stare for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Amani and I fought before he left. We've agreed to leave, but we're having issues about where we should go."

That is enough of an answer to relax some of the tension in Ann's shoulders. That is a problem far easier to resolve than the soldiers finding this place or its inhabitants. "And what exactly is the conflict?" she asks, fingering the straps of the backpack.

"I'd prefer we stay as isolated as possible. I don't have an issue with technology being available, but I don't wish to live in the city itself. The Vatican will still have people searching for Damien, for ways to subdue and kill him. If they see me…"

"They'll have proof that Damien is a person of interest. We can't have that happening." Ann sighs. "I don't even know where they are. It's been a month with no obvious attempts on his life. Will they have given up already without any kind of confirmation from you?"

Greta shrugs and shakes her head. "I have no idea. They didn't believe me in the first place, so I don't even know for sure that they sent anyone."

"Captain Dislo had information that there were several priests and monks on the move during the twenty-four hours between your failed exorcism and Damien's acceptance. They came to New York, but that's the last we heard."

"Without names, I cannot say who came or for what reason," Greta says, then grabs Ann's hand tightly. "If they sent the men I think they did, we are all in danger. These are trained assassins." She purses her lips when Ann snorts. "Yes, I understand the hypocrisy of prior statements of mine. That is beside the point right now, isn't it?"

Before Ann can reply, they hear a soft sound in the woods and freeze. Amani appears, eyes wide, and points to the hovel. "You two get in there," he says as he picks up a pile of leaves to scatter over the fire pit. "I don't know if they followed me or not, but we gotta hide for a bit."

The two women immediately slip into the hovel, pressing back as far as possible to leave room for Amani. He slips in next, holding the flaps closed as he stares outside. Several minutes pass in tense silence until Ann feels almost claustrophobically trapped. She's not panicking, nor is she actually claustrophobic, but she hates not knowing what they're up against. Particularly now that she has a little more proof about the Vatican priests on the wind.

Eventually, Amani relaxes and opens the flaps to step out. He helps both Ann and Greta out, then grabs the two already packed backpacks still in the hovel. Handing one to Greta, he slips the other one onto his back. Ann knows what this means, but needs him to say it.

"You can guarantee safe and secure?" he asks, quirking a brow at Ann.

"I have the perfect place, and I will personally handpick the security detail that will guard the area." She pauses, then says what's been on her mind for the last few days. "If you came to the estate--"

"Not yet."

Ann nods slowly, satisfied that he's at least considering it now.

"Then let's go. I'll take you to my house for tonight. No one else is using it. I suppose you _could_ just stay there, but if you'd rather an even more secluded place, I'll have it ready for you tomorrow."

"Let's just get going, okay? We can debate this once we're safely out of sight."

With a nod, Ann leads them along the path she's used, then toward her car and eventual safety.


End file.
